I wanna cross your mind
by CrossYourMind
Summary: After a terrible storm Amu ends up on the beach. Now she got legs instead of a tail and how will it go when a certain young fellow finds her? And will he find his true love? Rated T caused by language
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I just started this story and it is my first fanfiction, so please don't be so cruel to me ;)**  
 **I don't own anything of shugo chara and I hope I can entertain you guys with my story.**  
 **Enjoy!**

I wanna cross your mind

AMU POV

I could hear the sea and feel the sand with my fingers. I was just too tired to open my eyes to see where I was. I could feel how the wind was flowing through my hair. Wait… wind? I wasn't underwater? How's that possible? I live underwater!

Slowly I tried to open my eyes. They were so heavy and it took so much energy.  
Now they were open I could see the beach. I've never been to a beach like a human does. I only could look at it from the waters. Obviously, cause I was a nymph. Not any nymph. I was nymph of all the waters on earth. I could bend water and swim like a mermaid. Actually I just looked like a mermaid, but I had powers beside having a tail. Wow..wait again…Where is my tail?

I could feel how I could move two things beneath my hips, but why did I have two? I tried to touch it with my fingers and it touched bare skin. Skin like the skin of my arms.

'Hey?! Are you okay?' Someone yelled at me from quite a distance. It came closer every time till it was right beside me. I could see a boy bend over me, looking worried with his azure eyes and midnight blue hair and again he asked me;  
'Are you okay?', but I couldn't answer. My sight was blurred so I couldn't see him very well. The storm of last night took too much energy and my eyes just closed like they did last night.

IKUTO POV

Now I was right beside her I could see how beautiful she actually was. She was just perfect. Her pale pink hair flowing from her head to just below her waist. It was long and wavy. She wasn't fat at all. I did feel my cheeks warm up. I knew they were flashing a tint of pink. Guess I'm lucky now she passed out. Oh yeah she passed out. Shit, I should take care of her. She was shaking, cause of the cold wind against her bare skin. Well, it makes sense since she was only in her undergarments.. Shit, I'm blushing again.  
I picked her up, bridal style of course, and took her to my beach house.

When I was right in front of the door I tried to push it open with my shoulder. Unfortunately, it wasn't very effective… so I tried it again. At the third time I almost fell, cause there he stood, my uncle.. He looked at me with this look, which said 'What the hell are you doing?!' but then he saw the pink haired girl I was carrying and then he seemed to understand everything at once. He was holding the door open so I could step in. Immediately I carried her to the guestroom as fast as possible, cause she was heavier than I thought. I laid her down on the bed. Put some clothes she could wear when she'd wake up on the nightstand and walked out of the room to get some tea.

When I walked into the kitchen I saw my uncle with a huge grin plastered on his face. 'What's with the face?' I asked him trying to keep my cool. He looked me in the eye still his grin in place.

'I was just thinking about you having found your woman to wed.'  
I just stood there, flabbergasted looking at my uncle, pink on my cheeks. I looked away as soon as possible.  
'What do you mean?' I asked.

'Well, if you want to attend the throne you need to get married. She is a girl. She's beautiful. This is a great opportunity. The one you need right now.'  
'I don't want to marry someone I don't love. That's what I told you before. You should know that.'  
He sighed and walked out the door.

AMU POV

When I woke up I was in a huge room on a.. what do you call it?...bed? I really should learn all those names for objects of humans…  
I looked around and saw some fabric and picked it up. It looked like those all the humans wear, so I tried them on. Luckily I was just in time. The boy came in and I didn't want him to see me struggling with it. He saw I was awake and stared into my eyes. I was waiting till he was saying something, but apparently he didn't, so I decided to start the conversation.

'See something you like?' I tried indifferent  
'What? No. You are way too flat chested.'  
'Wait.. WHAT DID YOU SAY?'  
'You are flat chested.'  
'PERVERT'  
'So that how you thank someone who carried you all the way here and gave you clothes and made you tea?'  
I blushed, but tried to stood my ground 'Tea?'  
'You know, that hot liquid made from water and the taste of leaves?'  
'Eh.. no.'  
'You don't know what tea is?'

I shook my head and I saw him looking dumbfounded at me, but then he recovered from his shock and there formed a smirk on his face. 'Want me to give you some to try?' Well, of course I was curious so I just nodded, but didn't understand what he did next.

He seemed to drink the tea himself, but he didn't swallow it. Then he came closer to me. And closer. And closer. Till he was right in front of me and then he put his mouth on mine and spit out a liquid. It tasted pretty good so I swallowed it. When he pulled back I could see a big smile. He looked so happy, but I still didn't understand. I can drink it myself.

'What was that?' I asked  
'That's tea, my dear.'  
'No I meant you touching my lips with your own.'  
And I again I got to see him dumbfounded.  
'That's called a kiss. When two people are in a romantic relationship they kiss.'  
'But we're not, right?'  
'Unless you want to.' He answered with a smirk.  
Immediately My cheeks warmed up and I whispered 'Perv' but then I remembered I didn't even know his name.

'Eh.. what's your name?'  
'Ikuto, but you can call me Ikuto-koi if you want.'  
'What does koi mean?'  
'Ehm nothing important.' He averted his eyes from mine and opened his mouth again  
'But what's your name?'  
'Amu, nymph of all the waters on earth.'  
'You don't mean that seriously, right?'  
'Of course I do.'  
'You want me to believe you're a nymph?'  
'Well I am one, so why not? You said tea is made from water right?'  
He nodded. I put my right hand up and started to move it in circles and like my hand the tea moved in circles through the air. I looked up to Ikuto and his eyes were wide. 'So you believe me now?' And he just nodded.

After a while of silence he got himself together and asked: 'So how did you end up at the beach?'  
My head shot up and I looked at him with sorrow. 'You really want to know?' And again, He just nodded.

FLASHBACK

I was swimming with my best friend Ran through a storm. In the storm is the chance to find human stuff higher than normal. So we were looking for stuff. I tried to make my way to the water, but it was too powerful I couldn't get anywhere.

My friend was struggling with the same problems as I was. Out of nowhere I saw a ship coming. It was huge. All of it made of wood and like us it had problems with the storm. The wind wasn't just a breeze. It had a high speed and the sails of the ship just couldn't handle it anymore.

The masts broke and come to Ran. She saw it too late and couldn't get away. The masts landed on her. I yelled as loud as I could to make sure if she was still alive, but it was of no use. I just couldn't see her dark pink hair anymore.

I saw the liquid becoming red soI tried to get to her, but the water didn't agree with my actions. How more I tried, how more the water pushed me back. It did cost me so much energy my body just couldn't take it anymore and I passed out.

END OF FLASHBACK

Ikuto was sitting on the end of the bed, full of compassion. 'So that's what happened?' he asked. I looked away, tears filling my eyes. One streamed down my cheeks. Then my chin. I felt my chin being lift up and a thump brushed away my tears. I looked up and now I was so close I could see how beautiful his azure eyes were. I could get lost in them for eternity and all I heard was: 'It's not your fault.' And he gave me an comforting hug and after a while we both fell asleep.

 **So how did it go?** **I hope you enjoyed it and please review! I would like to know what you guys think about it. This was just the first chapter and I think I upload the second at the end of this week :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here I am again. I had so much fun writing the story I just started to write the second chapter. I know it's so soon, cause it's the second in one day... but I had some time left. Well actually I didn't feel like doing my homework so I really hope you guys liked the last chapter and here is the second one.**

I wanna cross your mind

IKUTO POV

I didn't know How painful it must have been. She already went through so much. I guess it's hard to lose a friend and I was just thinking how she was just a girl I found on the beach. I guess she can be sweet but for fun I could tease her a little so she can forget about it for a little while and breath again.

Yeah, that's what I'll do, I thought. A smirk formed on my lips, but it went away as soon as it came. What if I start to like her? Should I tell her about my situation? No, I don't want her worrying about it. She would think I used her. Maybe it's better if she doesn't know.

I let go of her and looked at her. She looked back and I could see those perfect honey orbs. I wanted to be with her and support her, comfort her, but I was just a stranger to her so that would be weird, wouldn't it? I mumbled something like 'Going to get something' and walked to the door. I remembered a party this Friday. Just in front of the door I stopped and turned around. Maybe she would like to come. Noo she wouldn't. I want her to come…with me. Let's just ask, right?

Hesitantly I started to make a sound. It sounded a bit like a growl. Damn she makes me nervous. Wait.. why am I nervous. Never in my life I've been nervous for something or someone. 'Hey.. ehm.. My friend throws a party this Friday…Would you like to come with me?'

I noticed I was looking at the ground so I looked up and I saw her with a big smile plastered on her face. I haven't seen her smile before. It was one of those, which makes you want to smile and it makes you feel happy and forget about all your worries.

AMU POV

'I would love to.' I answered. I really would, cause I've heard about party thrown by humans. I've heard they were amazing. Great music, good drinks, dancing. Oh how I would love to dance for the first time with legs.

When I was still living in the water I used to watch people dancing. It always looked so romantic and the people looked so happy. I always thought I could only dream about having legs, but here I was! So now I could dance myself. It's like my dream coming true! I just needed to learn how to use them.. Okay. So let's give it a try. I hope this will work out.

I slowly removed the fabric of the sheets from my new legs. I just love that word. After I removed them I pulled my legs off the bed with my arms. So this is it gonna be, right? I put my feet on the ground. It was so weird having toes and all, but now I really got excited, cause I was almost there, so I tried to push my weight off the bed.

This is what happened and I wasn't very pleased about it.

I didn't know how to keep myself steady on the ground and I fell right over 'IEEP' Falling on my face.. 'Ouch' I didn't know gravity could hurt that much.

In seconds the door swung open and revealed a panicked Ikuto. It was pretty cute how concerned he was, but his panicked face was in no time another smirk and he came next to me.  
'What's my little strawberry doing?'  
Strawberry? Like wtf. I'm not some fruit cause I have pink hair and het certainly doesn't own me or something.

'What does it look like, blueberry? I'm not your property.' He looked a bit taken aback from my respond, but I could care less. I just fell on my face! What did you expect?

'It looks like you're hugging the ground, but I wouldn't do that if I were you. Dirty things happened there. Oh and you are my property, cause I gave you a roof, food and clothes, so basically I'm paying for everything.'  
He winked at the last part, which made me blush, but I did feel a bit guilty about being a difficulty. I always hated to be taken care of cause I wanted to be independent, but now I didn't know anything about this world, so I let it slide.

'I'm not hugging the ground. I was trying to stand, but I don't know how to use my legs.' I was a little bit ashamed for not knowing how to use them, so I let my bangs cover my face while looking down.

'You don't know how to.. use them?' I shook my head, but then I saw an hand appear in front of me. I looked up to see what Ikuto meant, but he seemed to read my mind and said: 'I can teach you how to use them.' A little smile was visible in the corners of his lips. Damn, he's so nice.

I gave him my hand and he pulled me up. I was almost losing my balance again, but he had put his arms securely around my waist. I was blushing as hell. Why do I blush?! I hate blushing.. I hesitantly took a hold on his shoulders to keep me steady.

'I got you.' He said 'Don't worry, just let you get used to the weight.' I did as I was told and it worked! Ikuto let go of me slowly and took my hand. OMG I'm standing! On my own! Well I was still holding his hand. His soft, warm hand. But I was stil standing without being hold. ``

'So now let's take some steps.' He looked me in the eye with those beautiful sapphire eyes and I could almost forget what I was about to do. Concentrate! This is important! Okay. He pulled me lightly towards him and I set my foot after another.

In no time I could take some steps. The few last ones even on my own. I was so glad, so I gave him a hug. It was too late, cause it was unexpected so we both fell, me on top of Ikuto. There was a little bit of pink noticeable on his cheeks, but he recovered very fast from his shock.

'Ehm maybe we should continue tomorrow. I need to prepare diner.' Disappointed I moved my weight and stood up slowly with a smile on my face, cause I could use my legs. Ikuto gave me a small smile after he stood up and turned around to walk to the door to prepare diner.

I practiced some time on my own and checked out the room a little better. Of course there was the bed and the nightstand, but besides that there was a closet and a window. I was so amazed by all the items in the room. I've never seen this much human items in one place. I looked through the window to see my old home again.

Would my parents miss me already? I haven't seen them for a day. Normally they would already panic when I was searching for human items on my own, but now after a day…  
I guess they don't know where I could be. Of course it is totally unexpected when your daughter is on land with legs with a young man learning how to walk.

My dad would totally get angry and he would have been right as well. First, I didn't say I went with Ran on my favorite search. Second, I didn't come back for a day, so far as they know I could be dead and third, I'm with a young man.. My dad just wasn't ready to see me with boys.

Once I was with a friend to study for a test of marine biology, but he got so extremely emotional about how I was growing so fast and how I was too young to have a boyfriend. I sure scared me a bit.

I shook my head. No, now I'm going to enjoy my time as a human. Well, sort of, cause I still have my powers. Just enjoy it for now, make some fun, be with Ikuto and go to the party. Wait a minute. Be with Ikuto? Where did that come from?

He is nice though and handso… I shook my head. No I'm not going to fall in love. What if I turn back and never see him again?

IKUTO POV

I was still having a smile on my face, when I came out of the room and bumped into my uncle. Was he peeking all the time? 'What are you doing here?' I asked I sure must have looked a bit confused, but who wouldn't if you'd find your uncle peeking through the door, while you were just teaching someone to walk?  
'I could ask you the same.' He replied with a smirk and he took a step closer. He bend over for a little and whispered: 'Cause I see you're falling in love.'

 **Sorry for switching POV's so much. and this one was a bit shorter than the first one, but I'll try to write more in the next one! but please review! Especially if I made some mistakes!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry guys I just fixed some bad errors in this chapter so this isn't a new one. I'll finish the new one as soon as possible!**

Heey! Here I am again :) I must thank you for the reviews! It's really nice of you! I hope you can enjoy this new chapter. It's extra long this time ;)

* * *

I wanna cross your mind

IKUTO POV

I was looking bewildered at him. Me? Falling in love? I was sure she was fun to be around, but already falling in love? How would he know?

I was taking a walk on the beach. After my uncle made that statement I needed some time to think. The wind was blowing through my blue hair making it even messier than it was before. The sounds of waves, crashing on its own water, was filling my ears and giving me some comfort. The sun, making the colours even brighter than they were, was making my mood a little better.

In the distance I saw some kids playing around, like there was nothing to worry about. I guess it was nice being so young. Having no big problems to solve on your own. It made me remember how I used to be. I became different after my father wanted me to take his place.

He wanted me to behave like an adult even when I was only nine, but I couldn't bear the pressure. My uncle took me under his care and said he would raise me to become a real gentleman. My father didn't really care anyway and it wasn't like my mom made any protest.

So my uncle raised me like his own son. He knew me very well. I never really wanted to take my father's place of the throne, but I had no choice. Because my father got sick I was needed and soon. I was the only heir and I just couldn't leave my country like that.

It's just that other kingdoms didn't want me to approach the throne before I married. I never really had interest in girls though. NO! I'm not gay, but all those girls were all over me.. Like fangirls.  
They just can't understand me. They didn't look behind my mask or wanted to get to know me.  
They just wanted my fame, money, power or just because I was 'handsome'.

But how does he know? I'm not even sure yet if I like her or not. I was comfortable around her, but she wasn't all over me like those fangirls… or Utau.. - Utau was always being so clingy. A brother complex my uncle told me. I haven't seen her for a while though to my happiness. I guess she found somebody else to cling to. –

It was getting late, so maybe I should head back I thought. I turned around.  
Even if I would like Amu, would she like me too. Wouldn't it be one sided? Besides, she was a nymph, maybe she wasn't into humans. Was she prepared to give up living like a nymph? Let's just find out if I even like her and the other way around.

The beach house was already in sight. I was almost there. If it wasn't because of something or rather someone coming out of the house, I would've stopped walking and sit whilst watching the waves coming over and over again.

It was Nagehiko. He was walking with a huge smile plastered on his face like always. 'Hey Ikuto, how are you doing?' he asked. I smiled. He was always such a good friend to me. 'I'm doing great, thanks. How have you been?' His smile even widened if possible. 'Oh I'm doing great as well! I finally asked Rima for a date. Well, it's not like that's something new, but this time she said yes.'

He had a crush on Rima the moment he saw her. He was trying to ask her out ever since, but she always said no.  
I gave him a playful punch against his shoulder 'Great job, man.' And I smiled, cause I couldn't be happier for him. This was going on for several years now...

'So that girl inside..' He winked at me and I froze . I couldn't move a step. 'Is she the one?' Nagi always knew of my problems, but now I would gladly wipe away the smirk on his face.

'I..I don't.. know.' Was I stuttering? I'm still learning new things about myself every day. Nagi noticed it too and his smirk grew. 'So I guess she is.' Why was it for everyone so clear? I didn't even find out myself yet!

We walked inside and went to the kitchen and talked there a little more. I told Nagi about how I found Amu on the beach and that we spend a lot time together since then. I didn't told him about her being a nymph. He wouldn't believe me anyway or he'd tell me I went head over heels for her and started imagining thing and I wasn't ready to talk about the last option, cause I just wasn't sure if I was.

Sure Nagi was teasing me, but he told me I would find out soon enough. It's not something you would miss right? I always thought I wasn't dense, but you never know. We stopped talking and turned around by hearing a click of the opening door.

We saw Amu coming in. Speak of the devil. She was walking in slowly, carefully trying to keep her balance. She really was walking better and better. I couldn't deny it. She looked damn cute that way. She really wasn't helping me out.  
She was a bit uncomfortable seeing we were watching her every step. 'Eh hey.'

I smiled at her. I really did smile more often since she was staying here. 'Hey' I answered. Nagi bumped my shoulder if saying I should talk to her. Ugh feelings. I don't understand one bit of it.

I walked towards her and took her hand. I turned for a bit to sign to Nagi to leave us alone. Gladly he did understand, cause I couldn't handle it if he was acting dense. I saw him walking out of the door and closing it, but I knew he would be listening. Not like I cared. It's just a little detail.

I walked towards the table to sit down with her, but she didn't really understand the situation she was in. 'If I interrupted something you could've just said so.' She said.

'Oh no, I just wanted to talk to you about something. I..eh.. just wanted to know your sizes, so I can get you a dress for tomorrows party.' Damn. Why did I do that? I was about to ask her how she felt about me. A guy caring about dresses? Could it be worse? No she'll think I'm a retard or something.

She looked confused first, but then lightened up and flashed me a smile. It seemed like an apologetic one. 'Eh I don't really know them, cause I never had to wear a dress before..' was her answer 'but I could come with you buying one if you don't mind.'

I smiled at her reaction. She was so kind by heart. I never knew I would meet a girl like this. Wait does that mean I really..? Really? Oh God, now I'm sure I just wanted to give in to my feelings, but I didn't want to scare her away, so I tried to keep my cool and just acted nice. Stupid hormones….

AMU POV

It's really kind of Ikuto to take me shopping. I loved how I was walking between all those different people with different habits. Ikuto took me to the mall. The best place to get a beautiful dress for a beautiful woman he said. I think I felt a tingling feeling in my stomach when he said it, but I ignored it.

We were passing all the stores we didn't think were necessary for our goal. Finally we found a little store. It looked a bit old, but it had its own character. I followed Ikuto inside and he talked to the woman while I was looking around, curious about all the fabrics in the store. All the dresses were made beautifully.

After a while he come toward me and asked to pick some things out. He would pick some things out as well. So I did as I was told. I walked around for a little time, but realised I didn't even know what kind of part it was. 'Ikuto, eh what's the dress code?'

He looked up from something he was looking at and smiled. 'Don't worry, it's nothing formal. You could just wear a summer dress if you want to.' I smiled. So I got more freedom in this.

I saw a flash of midnight blue and turned around immediately. It was a dress. The most beautiful dres I've ever seen. I took it and the woman came next to me. 'That's a really pretty one, dear. Maybe you should try it on.' She winked at me and walked away.

I took the dress and walked over to the fitting room. Ikuto was already standing there and was holding a package. 'What's with the box?' I asked. I saw him averting his eyes, but he answered in seconds. 'Nothing for you to worry about. I see you found something? Let's try it on.' He winked at me while smirking. God, why do people keep winking at me.

I walked in and put the dress on. When I push the curtain aside and you could say Ikutos eyes almost pop out of his head. I smirked at him. 'What's with the big eyes?' Did I see a blush on his face?  
'Yo. You …amazing.' Was his answer. This time it was my turn to be flustered. 'You think?'

He nodded. His head still filled with that little bit of pink on his cheeks. 'You can change, you know, so I can pay for it.' He said still pink. I flashed a smile to him and turned around to walk back in to change.

After I got out I saw Ikuto was again waiting for me. I guess he already paid..  
We walked out of the store talking about all kind of stuff and in no time we were back at the beach house.

Diner was a little awkward. I was sitting with Ikuto and his uncle in the kitchen and I was just talking to his uncle. Ikuto was silent the whole time. Did I do something wrong?  
His uncle was as happy as always, maybe even happier. I don't know why, but it was remarkable how they were so different that night.

THE NEXT DAY

It was the day of the party and I was getting a bit nervous. Ikuto hadn't talked to me all day and the party was in an hour. I just came out of the shower and was beginning to dress up. I was looking at the stuff on the make-up table. 'What is all this stuff?!'

A chuckle was heard behind me. I turned around and found the devil himself. He walked over and bend to the point his mouth was just beside my ear. 'Need some help?' I felt my face fluster up, but still nodded.

He chuckled and said 'I brought some for you. You can come in now!' The door opened and I saw a small blonde girl coming in. She had no emotion on her face accept some boredom, but she came closer to where we were.

When she was close enough she said 'Hi, I'm Rima and Ikuto asked me to help you with your make-up and stuff, cause you don't know anything about it.' I just nodded. I was a bit intimidated. Weird, cause she was so small, but still intimidating.

After Ikuto walked out she turned to me to take a good look of my face and I saw a small smile appear. 'I didn't know Ikuto had a thing for pinkies.'

'uhh, what?' I asked. She confused me a bit. I wasn't really used to her way of talking. Usually I just talked to Ikutos uncle since I was always inside, when Ikuto wasn't around.

'You are not together?' She asked dumbfounded. Immediately my face warmed up and I almost yelled. 'No no no, we're not' She looked a bit disappointed. 'Ahw, I really hoped he found someone. He is always so sad so I thought if he would find someone..'

Now I was really confused. Sad? I haven't seen him sad before. He was always so happy around me, but maybe I was thinking before I should, cause she continued. 'And I saw he was so cheerful around you. Teasing and all. You're really doing him good, you know?'

Rima was actually a really nice girl. She may look tough on the outside, but she can be really caring and funny. Jokes were her thing after all.  
After she was done with the make-up I got dressed in my new dress in the bathroom and when I came out I heard a gasp of awe coming out of Rima's mouth. 'You look pretty, Amu!'

I smiled at her reaction. I guess she was kind of proud of her creation. 'Thanks!' We both turned around when we heard two knocks and yelled 'Coming!'  
I heard something like a chuckle and 'Girls.'

Rima went to the door as first and walked out proud to a purple haired boy, Ikuto standing next to him. His hair was pretty long, but I didn't think it was in a girly way. When I came out of the room I was stared at by two pairs of huge eyes. Rima knocked the purple haired boy and he recovered soon, but Ikuto..

'Ikuto, are you alright?' I aksed. He nodded and realised what he probably must have looked like and replaced the big eyes for his remarkable smirk. 'I just noticed you are looking beautiful as always.' I blushed at his comment.

We decided to go to the party and I got to know the purple haired boy, Nagihiko, a little better. He was apparently Rima's new boyfriend and they were just dating since yesterday. You could really see how in love this guy was, but besides he was very polite.

We arrived at the party and t was pretty crowded. A blonde haired guy with ruby eyes was walking toward us with a smile, which seemed fake, on his face.

'Hey Ikuto! How is it going? Rima, Nagihiko. Hey, who is this beautiful lady.' He placed an arm around my shoulder. I noticed Ikutos grip on my waist tightened a bit more after the comment, so he would pull me away from the boy.

The boy looked a bit annoyed, but smiled at me and gave me an hand. 'My name is Tadase, nice to meet you. And you are..?'

'Amu' I answered.

AFTER A FEW HOURS

The party was going on for a while now and Ikuto hadn't left my side for once. A bit overprotective maybe?

Tadase seemed a nice boy. He was throwing the party and knew Ikuto since they were young. I noticed Ikuto was gone now. Probably getting something to drink.

Tadase came a little closer. It made me a bit uncomfortable actually. 'So are you Ikutos new girlfriend.'

'N.n. .' I saw him smirking now. A bit creepy to my opinion. 'So how would you like.. to .. be.. mine.' I could smell something heavy. It was disgusting. I was disgusted. Not only by the smell of his breath, but by his whole act. What the f*ck was he doing?

I didn't answer him, cause I was scared for what could happen. He came closer.. and closer.. and closer. He was almost kissing me and..

* * *

 **I hoped you liked it! At least I did, writing it and all. Please review! Cause I really like to improve myself!**

 **Thanks for reading y'all**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heey guys, sorry for taking so long! And thank you all for the reviews! I hope you like this chapter!  
Finally some action ;) **

I wanna cross your mind

IKUTO POV

I saw Tadase coming up to Amu. I felt myself anger up, but decided to let it go for now. I stayed close, just to be sure of course. After I found her, I became really protective over her. Just because I didn't want her to get hurt after that terrible storm. She went through enough.

I heard Amu stuttering. What was this feeling? Anger, jealousy? Why would I be jealous? Shit!

I turned to see why she was stuttering and saw Tadase coming closer to her, like he was going to kiss her. With one look at her face I could tell she was scared as hell. What's he doing? I told him about how I found her.

Rushing my way to her without excusing me for bumping into people I walked up ready the beat the hell out of Tadase. He may be my friend, but he may not touch something or someone I care about.

I was right next to him and gave him a hell of a punch. His head smacked against the wall and I even saw some blood coming from his nose. Ugh now I have to was my hands. They were covered in blood. Apparently the blood was caused by my punch and not by the wall…

Oh wait I'm forgetting something. Oh yeah, I should say something to him why I punched him. 'Don't try to touch her ever again.' I tried to keep my cool, but it was very hard.

He glared at me and stood up. I could smell the aroma of alcohol coming out of his mouth. Oh..he was drunk. They say your true nature comes out when you're drunk, right?

'Why would you care.' He spat at me. Oh now he did it. Now he really did it. I punched him again, but in the stomach. I care, because I … love her, I thought, but I just couldn't let her now yet. She should figure out her own feelings first. 'Cause I protect her from bad influences.' From the corner of my eye I could see Amu's eyes widen. Shit. Would she be mad? I guess she is. Okay just pretend like nothing happened.

I turned to see a still big eyed angry Amu. 'Let's go, Amu. We're going home.'  
Letting Nagi know we were going, we walked out.

It seemed like Amu calmed down a bit. Damn, this is awkward. I still don't know what she is thinking. I hope she doesn't take it too bad.

'Is it true?' I heard her say. After I turned to her I noticed we stopped walking. She had a concerned expression on her face. Pretend like nothing happened, maybe she'll forget. This is really the most stupid thought I've ever had, but I could try, right?

'Is what true?' I asked back like I didn't know what she meant. She looked up looking straight at me with those perfect honey eyes. Oh god, I couldn't bear it anymore. 'That you just want to protect me? Nothing more?' Her perfect waving hair flowing over her shoulders down to her back. Hesitating I kept looking her in the eye. Should I tell her?

This is my chance. If I don't tell her she'll never be mine. 'No.' After I answered I averted my eyes. God, why am I so nervous? I closed my eyes. You know when you were little and you didn't want to know what would happen you just pretend like it wasn't there? Just like that.

I heard her moving. 'No what?' I turned to face her again. I can't keep this to myself. It's like torture, but if I tell her she would just deny it anyway. 'Amu, do you have feelings for me?'

Her eyes were huuuuuuuge and she looked a bit taken aback. 'N. .' Her voice was small. If I didn't have sensitive hearing I wouldn't have heard it. 'Okay then.' I looked to the ground. I knew she was lying, but if she's not ready to admit it yet I'll leave her be for now.

She looked confused and it was kind of awkward. Finally she spoke. 'Why where you so angry at Tadase? It's not like you really care what I do. You ignored me all day. Then you go shopping with me and be all kind and all and now you're saying you care. Hard to believe, don't you think?' She looked to the ground. It was kind of cute, cause she looked so shy and all. I've only seen her like this the first time she woke up after I found her.

I did understand her point though. I wasn't being very consequent, but could you blame me?! She's making me and my hormones crazy!

'I'm not sure..' I was actually, but I didn't want her to know that. 'Oh okay.' She answered.

AMU POV

WTF is wrong with him?! He is acting so strange all day and now he doesn't even know why he was being so angry at Tadase. Sure he saved me from Tadase and I'm very thankful for that, but the reason for his anger was still a mystery.

And then he comes with a random question if I have feelings for him. What the hell is he thinking?! I did, but I wouldn't let him know that. What? Bad idea? What if he would laugh at me? I don't think I could handle that.

We walked a little bit farther. I just could bear this anymore. Maybe I should confess now. If he doesn't like me I'll just become a mermaid again somehow. Even now I don't know how, but I'll figure it out.

Okay there it goes. I stopped walking and looked up. 'Ikuto?' He turned around. Eyebrow raised at me. 'Yes, Amu?'

IKUTO POV

'I..I..do.' She said. 'You do what?' I asked her. What did she mean with I do? Like I was a mind reader or something. That would be really cool of course, but I should focus on this situation.

'I.I.. HAVE FEELINGS FOR YOU.' She blurted out. A blush appeared on my cheeks. She actually admitted it. Didn't expect her to do that actually. I smirked ' You have what? I think I didn't hear you very well.'

She became calm, but irritated. She could keep her calm an started to repeat herself ' I have feelings for you.' This time she was far more gentle and I was shocked from her mood change.

I moved closer to her and she blushed as well while taking a step back every time I took one till she bumped in some tree. 'Ssoo how do you feel about me?' She was a bit nervous and I wasn't sure if it was because she didn't know what I would reply or if it was cause by me coming closer.

I lowered my face to be at the same level and came even closer. I just couldn't stop myself anymore. What's wrong with me?! I felt something soft. On my lips. Wait. Was I kissing her? It was the best feeling ever though.

She kissed back and we stayed like that for a while. She broke it off. She was panting heavily. I guess she needed some air. Wait, I was panting myself too. Damn. Why am I not noticing these things anymore when I'm around her? 'So?'

'I feel like I can't stop thinking about you. I feel like you are the most important in my life. I feel like I wanna cross your mind. In the morning, the afternoon, in the night. Even if it's just for a moment.' I answered. It's a bit cheesy answer this way, I know. 'So you like me huh?' I asked her with a smirk.

She smiled. Even laughed for a moment. Well, I guess my hopes are crushed now. 'Better.' She said smiling. 'Better? Does that mean you..' She just nodded.

'That's right.' I couldn't help but smile 'I love you too.'  
Before I put my lips gently on her soft ones. This kiss was a bit shorter, but I didn't mind, cause she was finally mine. She took my hand and we started walking to the beach house.

AMU POV

OMG. What just happened?! I confessed to Ikuto and he to me. We kissed..twice.. Is this how romance feels? I love being human! I was just too excited to, but I didn't want to ruin the moment so I kept quiet. I was still holding his hand. Could this last forever? I hope it does.

'Amu.' I turned to Ikuto knowing it was something important. His voice was so serious at the moment. 'Can we talk tomorrow? I need to tell you some things.' I nodded with a shy smile and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled a bit but averted his eyes. I think it must be something really important then. I'm new with these things, don't blame me!

His cheeks gave a light pink colour. It's just so cute when that happens. I said goodnight and made my way to my room.

I saw Ikuto's uncle walking to the kitchen with a huge smile on his face. Did he see us? I hope he didn't. That would be embarrassing. I let it slip for now and covered myself with blankets after I brushed my teeth and washed off my make-up and started dreaming about tonight.

 **I know, it's a bit cheesy I know. sorry! It's shorter than the last time.. But the last one was extra long! I'll update the next chapter when I get the chance xx and I'll make it a long one again!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not updating for so long I was just hesitating about if I should have rewrite the last chapter, cause I thought it was kind of crappy :/ But I hope I'll make it up with this one!**

I wanna cross your mind

AMU POV

Today was Saturday. The day I was going to have a talk with Ikuto about whatever was on his mind. Was it about me? Did I do something wrong? Or about us? Did he want to come clean about something? I didn't know. How should I know?

It was still early and I just woke up. Though I was used to wake up this early, I was still a bit sleepy. Wandering around in the guestroom, where I was already staying for the past few weeks, and stopped walking nearby the window and saw the sea waving her waters quietly today, as if she was still in her slumber.

It gave me some comfort and remembered me about home. I missed them. My mom, dad, Ami. Even now I have to say I liked this way of living. Like a human I mean. It was like having a new kind of freedom. I loved to walk. It was nothing like swimming, but it was a whole new experience. Besides that, I had less responsibilities. Of course I can't complain about that! But I wondered who was fulfilling my tasks as the water nymph of all waters or if it was building up.

Shit. What if it is building up. Then I need to do everything when I get back. That's making full hours all day long and no sleep for at least a week. I frowned at the thought.

A creek from the door filled the room and I turned to face the intriguer who was stopping my train of thought. It was Ikutos uncle.

'Oh, hello sir, what can I do for you?' He flashed me a polite smile or maybe even a real one. I couldn't tell. He was always quite a mystery to me.  
'Amu, don't be so formal to me please. We've talked a lot these past few weeks. I think we can be a little more personal from now on. Call me Kenjiro.'

I smiled at him. He was always being so kind. 'I came to tell you breakfast is ready. You're eating with me this morning, cause Ikuto went to Nagihiko. He said something about boy time or something. He should be back in a few hours or so.'

He was watching me carefully. Something I noticed for the first time. I don't know why, but it made me curious about his thoughts. 'Okay, thank you, Kenjiro. I'll be there in a few.' I watched Kenjiro leave the room as he turned around as if to say something. And he was. 'oh and Rima is coming today. In an hour if I remembered it right. She told me: 'If guys can have boys time, Amu and I can have some girl time.''

He laughed loud at my reaction. Girl time? What the hell does that mean? I noticed my eyes were wide. Maybe that's why he was laughing.. I shook my head to see he already left the room.

Getting dressed was a bit harder than usual. Most clothes were dirty and in the laundry, making me remember I should do the laundry when I got some time left after meeting Rima. From the few clothes I got left, and it wasn't much I can assure you, I picked the last kind of pants I had left, which were short and I put them on.

There is really nothing wrong with shorts. Don't get me wrong, but it was a bit windy outside so I had rather put some jeans on then short, revealing, not very warm shorts. I wanted jeans so badly but shorts will do for now. After I put them on I walked out of the room.

In the kitchen I walked over to the table and sat down in the chair. It smelled delicious here. Bacon and eggs. 'Woah, smells good.' Kenjiro smiled at me and I smiled at him (mouth-watering, but still grateful of course) and took a bite. 'And it tastes delicious as well!' I really should stop with saying out loud what I'm thinking. At least it's nothing bad till now.

'So how was last night?' Kenjiro looked me in the eyes. The whole thing about the party, Tadase, Ikuto and out confession flashed by in my head. 'It was.. an experience.' I didn't want to lie to the man who gave a roof above my head and food, but now I just triggered his curiosity.

'You didn't like it?' he showed some surprise in his voice. Why am I being so honest? Damn me. 'No no that's not it. I did like it, but it was different, I guess.' Oh shit. Now I did it. He seemed to want to know everything that happened. 'Okay, so what happened?'

That's the question I was trying to avoid… 'Ehm well, first, at the party Tadase was harassing me under influence of something… I don't know what though, but he smelled really bad out of his mouth. That's the bad thing by the way and s-s-sec-cond I-Iku-t-to and I k-kissed on the way b-back home. I don't know why, but it felt…g-good.' Stupid stutter. I wish I could just be a normal person.

His frown about Tadase was completely gone after I told about the kiss and he just couldn't stop smiling as it seemed. He was.. glad? 'So you like him?' he asked me suddenly more curious about my feelings. Okay I can do this. Keep being honest! 'I told him that..I love him.'

I was now really flabbergasted. Kenjiro made a sudden yell of happiness and was jumping around the kitchen… How did he even do that? Can he do that on his age? How old is he actually? I looked back at the man who got his cool back and he sat down again. 'So what did he say?' Suddenly very very close to my face.

I blushed at the thought of the moment. Oh no scratch that. I was blushing even more by the question. Since when was I blushing of all this time? 'H-he told me first.' This was something what made Kenjiro dumbfounded. I guess he didn't see that coming.. But then he was all yelling through the kitchen again.. 'But,' I said deep in thought, 'He wanted to talk to me about something today. A-and I don't know why.. It's making me nervous What am I supposed to think?'

Kenjiro was just very deep in thought and smiled at his thoughts. What is it what he's thinking about? 'Do you know what about it is?' I looked at him nervous and he just said 'That's a question for you, but for me to know.' And then he walked away out of the kitchen to get the door. Apparently Rima had arrived… Gosh this day is just hell.

I was walking with Rima to the village, cause she wanted to give me a spa-day. How should I know what that is? And She pleaded me to tell everything about the walk home yesterday.. So I told her everything.. the fair lady I am.

'OMG! YOU BOTH CONFESSED?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE GONNA CONFESS?!'  
Seriously? Sure, I was planning the whole awkward thing in my head just to not tell you.. I didn't say it that way though.

'Cause I wasn't planning on doing so and I didn't even know myself first. He brought it up.' I told her. She was now gaping at me. What's wrong with these people?

'He brought it up?' I nodded. 'That's so out of character for him. Then you must have changed him!' She smiled at me while she was saying her thoughts, but what did she mean by out of character for him? Is he being different with me than with others? And is that a good thing? Since I'm human there are sooo many questions, damn.

IKUTO POV

'So you confessed to each other?' Nagi said it like it was some kind of science, thinking about what he just had heard. I was a bit uncomfortable with this subject and shifted a bit on his couch. I nodded to confirm his question. 'That's good right? You found a girl you love. So you can get married and your father is happy.' He said with a sly smile.

'Yeah that's the good part.' I answered. 'Is there even a bad part?' I looked at his questioned expression. He always had such fine features in his face. It was just something to awe. In combination with his purple hair it was a perfect match.

I nodded again. 'Yes, I haven't told her about the marriage thing.. And I was gonna tell her about it today, but I'm afraid she'll get mad or something and leave me. Not that she can go anywhere, cause she is living with me. She is not even human' SHIT, why did I say that?

Nagis eyes almost popped out of his head. 'WHAT?! SHE IS NOT HUMAN?!' I shook my head a bit taken aback by his hard yelling to my sensitive ears. 'SHHH softer please. I don't want to get deaf!' He calmed down, so I continued. 'Yes, she is not human.'

'So what is she?' Suddenly with enthusiasm… 'She is a water nymph, but the thing is it's complicated. How can I be in love with a nymph? Is that even legal? If we even could get married, does she get homesick?' I must have had a really worried expression on my face, cause Nagi was patting my back.

'Okay, I think I get what you're heading to. I think you should just take it step by step. Just tell her about the situation and she'll understand if you put it the right way. From then just see it from day to day and don't keep her in the dark. Girls don't like that.' I smiled. Nagi was always so wise. Don't know where he got it from, cause he was only child and his parents weren't very smart, dressing their kid up like a girl while it was a boy..

'That's what I'm going to do. I need to go. Thanks for the advice.'  
'Bu-.' I rushed out of his house and ran to the beach house smiling a goofy grin.. Since when did I do that? Never mind. Al that matters is Amu.

In the beach house I asked my uncle panting where Amu was. I searched the whole house, but couldn't find her. 'Oh she's out with Rima. Something about a girls day. She's coming back in a hour or so.' I sighed. This couldn't wait. At least it felt like that. I wanted her to tell her everything right this moment. So I went to the mall.

AMU POV

'Rima, do I really need to do this?' She asked me to be quiet and keep my head still. I didn't know what she told the humans to do with me, but it was hurting. The pulled at my hair like crazy persons. 'OUCH, can they please stop?!'

'No! you want to look good, right? For the talk with Ikuto? So bear with it. This is what you get when you don't brush your hair for a lifetime.' Some heads turned at his name. Why did they do that? He wasn't famous or something?

Half an hour later…

I was turned around by the haircutter so I could look in the mirror 'Wow. YOU LOOK AMAZING.' Rima was squealing too much for my opinion, but I couldn't disagree with her, cause I was fascinated by the new me.


	6. Chapter 6

**New Chapter! I didn't really catch many reviews since last time. I try to update every week! Have fun with this chapter xx**

AMU POV

As I turned around I was so amazed. My hair wasn't tangled anymore and it turned out.. Let's just say I have pretty long hair. It waved over my shoulders down my back. With my X-clip I found the first day bringing my strands, which were framing my face at first, to the back. I didn't expect it to be so silky actually and so soft. I smiled at my appearance.

'What did you do to me?' Okay, I didn't mean to say it like that…  
'We just brushed your hair and clipped it aside.' I felt my eyes were getting really big. 'That's what took you so long?! I've been sitting here for two hours, maybe even more!' Rima's eyes darkened as she spoke to me. 'Then you should've brushed your hair, maybe just for once in your life! Not our fault your hair was all tangled.' My mouth opened, but closed again when I realised I had nothing to say. She did have a point…

Rima grabbed my hand and leaded me to the counter. She paid the haircutter and we walked out of the shop. We started to walk to the ice-cream stand, but I heard a 'Amu!' I turned to see a running Ikuto, like wtf? Where did he come from? He was panting very hard and took a moment to get his breathing regular. Sweat was dripping of his blue hair. So it was a pretty intensive run huh? 'I...I need ….Amu for ….a moment' He finally got out still out of breath. 'Can I borrow her? Or just take her with me?'

IKUTO POV

I was running in the village on the mall. Girls day. What do girls on a girls day. Shopping, but she has no money. Oh wait, Rima has..The rich kid.. Okay ehm. A SPA day!. That's is.

I started sprinting to the spa and it seemed as I timed it perfectly, cause she just came out of it. I need to speak to her privately. Damn, why did I run so hard? Now I can even bring one sentence out. Panting and all I said . 'I….I need…. Amu for ….a moment' I saw Rima was eyeing her with a smirk. Guess she knows about the situation. 'Can I borrow her? Or just take her with me?'  
'Have fun.' She said and she pushed Amu into me and just walked away. There is seriously something wrong with the little devil.

Amu was looking away awkwardly till Rima was out of sight. 'Hey, wat is it?' she asked, unsure about what was happening. Okay here it goes.. all my dignity is probably gone after this conversation. 'I wanted to have that talk.. you know.. that one I told you about yesterday?' She was a bit taken aback by this, but recovered from her shock. Guess, she didn't think I would come running to her for this. Suddenly she had a grumpy expression. 'Now?! You ran all the way over here to have that talk now?'

'Yeah now.' And I pulled her to walk to the beach and she followed. Well I was more dragging her though. 'I need to tell you something very important and you have to consider everything I say, cause it can be life changing.' I told her and I saw her looking confused, a bit terrified and I noticed she was considering what the changes could be, but she nodded so I continued. 'Okay, sit down.' We were already on the beach near the water, cause the mall wasn't that far. It was a fishing village after all.

The water was reaching her feet flowing between her toes, while she was looking with those beautiful eyes at me. I don't know why but she always made me forget my sorrows. The sunset was shining on her long waving hair. Since when did it look so soft? The sun gave it a gorgeous colour though. 'Here? Now?' Curiosity was noticeable in her voice, but I just nodded so we both sat down. There were just a few people around us within a long distance so it was the perfect place. 'I wanted to talk to you about me and a situation that can be an influence at you. Let's start from the beginning. I'm a prince and my name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi.'

Okay this was a bad plan.. She is horrified by just telling her I'm royal and my name.  
'Okay ehm, don't interrupt me before I'm done, please. You can yell at me after. So the thing is.. My dad wants me to get married, cause he is very sick and this country needs a king. Only married princes can become king, because other countries will protest when one is unmarried becoming king.. So he set up all kind of meetings with princesses from elsewhere, but they were all superficial and just didn't see me as the person who I am, but as they were told. I never took interest in them. I was only nine. Why would I marry those girls then? I was nine!'

Frustration came through in my voice. I started trembling. Amu shifted and picked my hands up. Stroking them with her fingers, following the lines in my hands. It gave some sort of comfort. 'I told my dad I only want to get married to a girl I love, but he got annoying, so my uncle took me here so I could find a girl I love and he practically raised me. He took me under his care and my dad didn't care anyway, as did my mother. Ehm.., what I'm trying to say.. since I confessed yesterday.. You are the one I love and this is not a proposal, but I'd like you to consider the facts I just told you .. And I want you to think about the fact you maybe can't even ever get home again if you keep having legs. I love you, because see me as who I am and who I want to be. Okay, now you can yell everything you want.'

I saw her hesitating about something, but she kept it quiet. She shifted for a moment uncomfortable and finally opened her mouth. 'I..I eh I.' There were tears flowing down her cheeks. 'What's wrong?' I dried her tears with my thumb. 'Sorry, but the..the boat in the sststorm.. It..it was one of your family's. Your boat was the one that killed Ran.' That sure was a bit random for me, but I did understand the line of her thoughts.

A tear fell from my chin on my lap. I was feeling so guilty about the whole situation. I just reveal who I really am, how my childhood was all tough and the marriage thing and I just remembered her about probably the biggest pain in her memories. 'I'm so sorry.'

'No, it's okay. You can't do anything about it. You weren't even at that boat and you didn't exactly lie to me. You just didn't tell me everything. Don't blame yourself. I would do the same.' She wiped her tears away and sat straight up. 'oh and ehm I think I'm fine with leaving my old life behind in the past to live as a human for you. Not because of your past and I'm feeling sympathy for you, not because I want to help you, but because I want to and because I love you.. and-'

Okay. Yes, I just cut her off with a kiss. Sorry. I just couldn't hold it back anymore. Could you? When the girl you love, maybe even the love of your life, is telling you she loves you and want to be with you instead of turning back to her mermaid form and living with her family? Okay, it isn't a very common situation, but I don't care.

All I care about was Amu. How her skin was so soft just as her lips. Her perfect lips as they were made for mine. And her beautiful pink hair waving through my fingers down her back. Am I even worth this girl?

I pulled back to look in her honey orbs with such love I was even surprised myself. 'I don't want to rush this, so would you like to go on a real date?' She smiled gentle and nodded. 'That would be nice.'

 **Sorry guys, short chapter. Next one will be a Christmas special.** **Should I start a second story?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heey guys. I was a bit busy these holidays so here is a late christmas/new year's eve special extra-long xx but please REVIEW**

I wanna cross your mind

AMU POV

So, apparently, it was almost Christmas. I never heard even a bit about this holiday and there was Ikuto bringing a tree in of six feet high with Nagihiko and i'm like "Why is there a tree in the room?!" Nagihiko bursts out in laugher when he looked at my face. Rima followed his sight and laughed just as hard. "What is it?!" I shouldn't have said that because now Ikuto started to laugh so hard he was laying on the ground. "Hahaha it's- haha it's a Christmas tree." a what? "What has a tree to do with Christmas?"

"It's the symbol of Christmas." Oehh Nagi is suddenly serious. How does he do that? He was stil kind though. "Ohw, okay." Ikuto grabbed my hand and looked me in the eye "You don't know what Christmas is, do you?" I shook my head feeling guilty. I don't know why, but I felt that way. He gave me a small smile and said:"You just have to experience it." He gave me a wink and started to decorate the tree.

Rima came very close. "You and Ikuto have to prepare the Christmas diner. It will be fun, trust me." She whispered. "Wait I don't know what to make for a Christmas diner?!" I whispered to her. "Oh, he'll help you. Don't worry." and she went to Nagihiko to give him a kiss on the cheek.

(Start of preparing diner)

When I walked into the kitchen Ikuto already had his apron on. It was pink with hearts and Christmas trees. He didn't look happy with it, but then his uncle came to me "I have one for you too! Just wait a minute"

Within seconds I was wearing the same apron and it looked ridiculous. It made me feel like a granny and Ikuto wasn't helping. He was holding his laugher while doing the preparations for the main meal. "Shut it. You look just as ridiculous as I do. So what do I need to do? It's seems like you know it all."

"Okay, come here. You can cut the vegetables, but be careful. Here is the knife and you hold it like this." I looked how he held the knife and I took it over. "Do I need to cut them in squares or bars?" He was putting the turkey onto the oven plate and looked up. "Oh squares are fine." So I just started to cut the potatoes.

After I cut all the vegetables (and it did take a while) I got to mix the cake dough for the dessert. Ikuto was already done with everything else so I guess I was a bit slow. "You can't be any slower, right?" Ikuto asked with his smirk in place. "Oh yes I can. Just wait for it."

"Wait for what? With your speed there is nothing to wait for." I pointed my whisk at him. "Sure there is nothing?" He came closer, not to my expectations. "Oh, I'm very sure." I whipped the whisk in his face and ran to the other side of the kitchen. "Not so sure anymore, huh?"

"Oh now you did it. I'm coming after you!" He ran after me with cake dough all over his face smiling as a little child. Damn, I liked his smile. In no time he had cornered me and I was covered in cake dough, which was once on his face. "Okay, you got me."

He came closer and closer and he was now leaning on me. I was pushed against the wall and he said:"Tell me something I don't know." I was taken aback by this. Did he expect an answer of me? Guess he did. "The turkey is burning." His eyes grew wide and he ran to the oven. The turkey was all black when he took it out of the oven.

"Shit!" His hands were in his hair like he wanted to pull it out. "Now we don't have a main diner anymore." He hit the table mad at himself. "Would they notice the difference between chicken and turkey?" I asked him. He got out of his world and looked at me like I was asking the most random thing in the world. "What? Why?" I smiled at him and said:"'Because we have a huge chicken in the fridge."

Suddenly his lips were on mine. "You're my heroine, you know that?" I was a bit dazzled, but smiled blushing at him and watched him prepare the chicken. He was a lot more focused and the chicken came out beautifully.

(DINER)

All came to dine with us. Nagi and Rima were still at the beach house, but Ikuto had invited another couple for diner, Kukai and Utau. I believe he told me Utau was his sister. His uncle was obvious there too. "Are you sure this is turkey?" Kukai asked. Ikuto and I looked at each other and just nodded holding our laugher. "Don't complain. Food is food so just eat it." Said Utau glad there was finally food and pricking her fork eagerly in the chicken. "Wanna race? The one who is done first wins!" And suddenly both were eating like their lives was depending on it. I was sweat breaking when Ikuto facepalmed. "They always do this. Don't worry. They're just very competitive. I'm glad they found each other." He whispered.

"Done! HA How does it feel to be beaten by a girl?!" Utau was pointing with her index finger at Kukai his nose. "Easy honey, I'm right in front of you. You don't have to yell." He grabbed her arms and seated her in her chair. Apparently she like the thought she won but kept quiet.

The rest of the diner was nice and I found myself to like everyone. Utau was very nice and loved singing. She was a pretty girl and lived in the palace and came over here to celebrate Christmas with her brother and Kenjiro, her uncle too. She met Kukai at some ball her parents gave and it clicked immediately. He was a very sporty guy. Well build and had a nice goofy grin, which could make every girl swoon if he wanted to.

Kukai sat next to me at my left side. "So how did you two meet?" I almost choked in the chicken and I wasn't the only one. I forgot Utau and Kukai were the only ones who didn't know. I laughed nervous. " I ehh I.." I wasn't sure if should tell them or not. Would I ruin the moment?

"I found her on the beach." Interrupted Ikuto me. "Ahw you never showed interes.. Wait what? You found her on the beach?" Utaus face showed some kind of horror and Ikuto just nodded. "Yeah, I eh I stranded on the beach after the storm. He found me there and took care of me. I can't imagine what I would've done if he hadn't found me."

Utau was gaping at me with open mouth, just like.. Kukai. "Did the storm crush your ship or something?" I shook my head. "No, I…was swimming, cause ehm I am a water nymph."  
Okay Utau was now laying on the ground… laughing. "HAHAHA Nice one. Haven't heard that one before." Ikuto was now red from anger and he stood up from his chair. "It isn't a joke! I taught her how to walk, because she didn't know how and she did lose her best friend in that storm!" Utau paled "Shshe didn't know how..and lost..Sorry Amu. I'm so sorry" She sat down just as Ikuto and looked down. "Oh don't worry. I didn't really expect you to believe it." Ikuto had grabbed my hand and squeezed it lightly. I gave him an assuring look and he relaxed a bit.

"I am grateful he found me and I really do love him so.." I stopped, because I noticed everyone was looking at me with shock except for Kenjiro and Ikuto, who was watching me every move lovingly. "And It's not one sided." Receiving a kiss from Ikuto made me smile, but everyone their eyes grew even bigger. Utau stood up and was jumping in excitement. "Do you know what that means Iku? You can come back!" She was now hugging Ikuto. Ikuto hesitated, but said "I don't want to rush things with Amu. To get married is not something you should rush, Utau. We're starting with a date and from then we can see what will happen."

Utau let go of her brother much less enthusiastic of course. "Oh. Okay." But a smile grew on her face. "When is the first date?" It was now a smirk similar to one of Ikutos. Ikuto looked at me and then at his sister. "New year's eve."

(DAY OF NEW YEAR'S EVE)

I have been separated from Ikuto since Christmas, because Rima and Utau thought it was necessary to prepare me for the date for almost a week. They taught me how to do my make-up quickly and told me about fashion and all. They taught me how to walk, how to eat, how to act and how to be. I almost got deaf, because I wouldn't listen to them. They said I was now a proper lady. Not that I believe them. It was like six in the morning and they woke me up to get dressed and to eat breakfast, because they needed the whole day till the date to do my hair and all. I must say it wasn't all bad. I really got to know them and we became very close.

"Okay, all done." She turned the chair so I could see myself in the mirror. The thing is, I didn't see myself but a proper girl with the same hair color, with her hair neatly in a braid down her neck. Her make-up done great. She was just like a role model for any girl. The only thing was she did everything the same as I was doing. "Who is that?" Rima snorted and busted out in laugher. "That's you, silly."

I was amazed by the skills of these girls. I was wearing a long dress till the ground and it was dark red with open shoulders "Are you sure this is a dress for this date? Maybe I'll stumble or trip or something." Utau smiled. "It is perfect."

Why was I the only one who didn't know what we were going to do on this date? And I'm the one going on this date! It's not fair. There was a knock on the door and Rima went to open it. "You're early." There was the familiar deep voice. "I know, but I just could stand it any longer. Is she ready?" Rima turned to look at me. "Yeah. Amu you can come here." I stood up and walked to the door. Slowly I got more to see of the man at the door. He was wearing a suit, dark blue. Hair still messy. You know who is standing there. Ikuto. He was standing there as the most handsome guy ever.

He got a light hint of pink on his cheeks when he laid his eyes on me. His eyes were going up and down. "Are you sure that is Amu?" I slapped his arm. "You know it is me, Ikuto!" He laughed, but the hint of pink stayed on his cheeks. "You just look..so...different.. in a good way. I have never seen anything quite like you. You're beautiful." Now it was my time to blush. So to hide this I gave him a kiss on his cheek and pulled him the hallway in, because Rima an Utau were watching us the whole time and it made me nervous. "Thanks girls! We need to go." I'm sure I heard Rima snickering.

Ikuto had his hands over my eyes, walking behind me. "Where are we going?" He laughed. "Don't be so inpatient. We're almost there." We walked just a bit and then he removed his hands. "Woah. It's so beautiful."

He had brought me to an edge of a cliff near the beach. You could see the beach and the pink orange water reflecting the color of the sun at the horizon. The sun was just starting to go down and just a few meters before the edge was a table all set for diner so you could see the sunset at the beach while eating. He shove a stool back so I could sit and sat then across the table in front of me. "How did you manage to prepare all this?" He smirked. "With a little help."

"Would you both like some wine?" Asked Kukai coming out of nothing dressed as a waiter. "Just pour it in Kukai…." Kukai looked angry. "…Please." And he left content. Ikuto managed to magically make the food appear and made a gesture I could start eating. It was a soup, tomato, yum. "So what have you done the past few days?" Ikuto asked to make conversation. "Basically Rima and Utau tried to make a lady of me. Did it work?" A small smile appeared on his perfect lips. "Almost."

"What? Why?" He laughed "You're holding your spoon wrong." Embarrassed I changed the way I was holding the spoon to how he was holding it. "Better?" "Much better. It was cute though." A flash of pink reached my cheeks.

After the soup the main diner was served by Nagihiko, also dressed as a waiter, yes. He smiled polite and whispered something in Ikutos ear. Ikuto smirked and nodded. Nagihiko left content as well. "So Amu, do you like the food?" I shook my head. It was a bit bitter and I crinkled my nose. Laughing Ikuto stood up "Yeah I have had enough too. I guess Kukai was cooking." We heard a loud and offended "HEY!" and I just couldn't hold it anymore. "Hahaha." Ikuto took my hand and walked slowly to the beach down the hill.

Below there was dry sand and the sun was already under. Stars started to appear and shine beautifully their light. A little farther was a huge towel spread out on the sand. I removed my heals from my feet and walked to the towel behind Ikuto. We sat on the towel leaning on each other looking at the stars. "I told you about my duty to marry, right?" I nodded and I guess he felt it because he went on. "Have you considered being married?" And again I just nodded. He shifted a bit.

"Amu, can I ask you something?" I looked him in his beautiful azure eyes behind his midnight blue hair. "Yes." He stood up and I did the same. "Will you..."

"OMG HE IS ALREADY DOING IT!" Behind Ikuto stood apparently Utau thirty feet away behind the bushes all excited. Ikuto on the other hand started to lose his temper. "Utau, SHUT UP AND GO AWAY!" She paled and ran away shouting "SORRY FOR INTERUPTING!"

"Sorry about that. Amu?" My eyes met his again and he knelt down trying to get something out of his pocket. "I wanted to ask if you... Will you marry me?" he held out a little opened box of satin and a diamond ring within it. It seemed as time stopped. "Amu? We don't have to marry immediately. You can decide on things too, you kn..." Yes I stopped him…with a kiss. "You talk too much. Oh and yes." He was a bit dazzled but I could just smile at him. "Yes?"

"Yes, I'll marry you, silly." And yeah we kissed again under the sky full of stars.

 **Cheesy huh? Sorry but I finally made the late Christmas special! And I sort of changed a bit of writing style. I hope you guys like it! Please Review, Review, and Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. Long time no see. Sorry about that. I had a test week, but I'm back! I think I am going to start a second story so maybe you'll see one appear ;) Short chapter this time, sorry again.**

I wanna cross your mind

IKUTO POV

'Hey you.' I clamped my hands around her and looked in those beautiful eyes. I gave her a morning kiss and a bright smile. It was almost a week after our engagement and we were in the kitchen both getting some breakfast. Or at least I was. Amu was cooking, because she wanted to learn how to cook and I was watching, making sure she wasn't burning the house down. 'What are you all happy about?' Oh yeah I forgot to tell you Amu can very grumpy in the morning, although she always gets up early as well. Don't ask me why. 'Oh I was just wishing my future wife a good morning.' I gave her my signature smirk.

Her face went all red and a chuckle left my lips. She was so cute sometimes. 'We didn't even plan a wedding date.' She tried to argue. 'Yet.' Finishing her sentence and pulling her tight against me against the kitchen table. Her cheeks became a bit darker red so I kissed her cheek to make it worse. I was so enjoying this moment. 'Now we're talking about this, when will be our wedding date?' My forehead wrinkled at her question. 'What's wrong?' She looked at me with worry.

She was looking at me now as if she was pleading me to don't give any bad news, damn I can't lie to her. 'I haven't told them yet, but we have to decide with my … my parents..' Her eyes grew big as bowling balls, well.. okay, tennis balls. 'WHAT?! I haven't even met them and now you're telling me we have to tell them we are engaged?!'

Slowly I nodded. 'Yeahh ehhmmm, we're going to have a dinner with them….the day after tomorrow.' Maybe I should have warned her a bit earlier, like two days earlier.. when I was told to have dinner with them. 'WHAT?! I just have two days to get to know how to be decent in front of royalty? I'm a nymph! What do you expect me to do?!' She was panicking, almost hyperventilating. 'Easy honey, You'll be fine. Just be yourself and it'll all be alright. They will love you like I do.' And I gave her a kiss on the forehead.

She seemed to be calmed down a bit. 'Okay, I can do this. I'll just call Utau and Rima again to help me.' She gave me a kiss and walked out of the room. I hope it'll all work out.

UTAU POV

'I'll be right there Kukai, just wait a minute, please!' Shaking my head, thinking about how I could ever fall for a guy like Kukai. Missing pancakes aren't the biggest problem in the world. I'll just make some in a few minutes. 'UTAU! Amu is here! Don't give her any pancakes before me!' I laughed. He could be such a kid. It was kind of cute actually. 'Coming!' After making the bed I walked to the door to walk to the hall.

'Amu! So nice seeing you here after that night!' She got a little blush referring to that night. I hadn't seen her since Ikuto's proposal. She looked a bit confused and all, but she was wearing a cute sky blue dress. 'How is my future sister in law doing?' Suddenly she became all upset. 'That's why I came..' I was a bit shocked. 'You aren't leaving Ikuto, right? That would break his heart.' I guess I annoyed her a bit… 'Noo! I love him more than anything, but it's your parents.'

This girl keeps surprising me. I still had no idea where this conversation was going to. 'What about them?' Kukai was now entering the hall. 'Yeah, what about them?' I waved him away, but he kept standing his ground. 'Shhh, I'll make your pancakes in a minute. I think this is girl stuff.' He huffed his cheeks and just walked away. Amu was watching him walking away. 'He is such a kid.' Snorting I tapped her on the shoulder. 'I know, right?! But what's with my parents?' She hesitated a bit, but decided to open her mouth and just blurt it out. 'Ikuto and I are having dinner with them in two days and I don't know what to do!'

I literally paled. 'Oh shit…' and she freaked out….shouldn't have said that. 'OH SHIT?! That's what you have to say?! Serious?! I'm so dead. They'll hate me. Hate me! Maybe they don't approve me! Shit. Shit SHIT!'

'CALM DOWN! I can help you. I know exactly what they expect from a girl, but first, let's have some pancakes.' I pulled her to the kitchen. Kukai all set for pancakes with knife and fork in his hands. 'Ah finally, I'm starving babe.' I looked at him very mad. 'Not the whole world is about pancakes, but you're welcome, honey.' I started to pour the flowing dough into the pan and dividing it over the whole pan. Kukai came to stand behind me to hug me from behind 'Sorry, darling.' And I smiled at him. 'All is forgiven.' And I kissed him on the cheek.

He seemed to be a little disappointed about it, but I didn't want to make Amu uncomfortable and he seemed to get my thoughts and sat down. He was talking with Amu while I made the pancakes. I sure love him a lot, or he would make the pancakes now.

Putting the pancakes in front of the water mouthing two I sat down and picked one. Within seconds the pancakes were all gone. 'Kukai, please leave some for the guests next time!' He looked away guilty, but apologised. 'So I'm just calling Rima for some backup in a minute.' I winked at Amu. 'Backup for what?' I looked at him annoyed. 'I'll tell you later.' I leaned some more to Amu and with my hand before my mouth if only to keep the sound from going to Kukai. 'He can be such an idiot sometimes as well.' Immediately he looked up. 'I heard that! That will be a lot to make up with me, dear. It happens I just know the way how to.' He smirked and gave me a wink and a little pink happened to reach my cheeks.

 **So that was that. Want more? Please review! Hope to update soon! Have a nice weekend you guys**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Long time no see and I'm very sorry about that. I finally finished highschool and graduated, was moving out and all. In between, sadly, I had some relationship problems, but we're trying to work it out.**

 **So I hope you guys enjoyed the story till now and it is possible that my writing style has changed. I had to read it all over again to remember where I had left the last chapter. Enjoy this new chapter!**

 _I wanna cross your mind_

* * *

RIMA's POV

I was walking down the street. I looked up and watched the beach. It sure was beautiful. It was nice to enjoy the little things on my way to Utau. She had called me because I was to help Amu with some problems. Appertly she didn't know how to behave like a proper girl. I wouldnt blame her. I wouldnt know either if I was a nympth and came from out of the water.

"Rima, wait!" It was Nagihiko running towards me. "Where are you going?" I looked at him in a bit dazzled. Can I help it? No, I can't help myself thinking he is really hot and cute at the same time. What the heck is wrong with me? "I'm going to Utau to help Amu out, not that it is your business." Why do I have to be so rude?! I screwed up. I see it in his eyes.

He shook his head. "yeah I know, but I was curious and Ikuto was worried if Amu wasn't already there. Why do you need to help her out?" He looked me into my eyes and I was amazed by his beautiful yellow ones. I have to pay attention! Why is this so difficult?

"She doesn't know how to behave in front of his parents. She freaked out and went to Utau for help. Utau called me to help as well." I answered.

I saw him thinking it through. "Makes sense, I guess. His parents are a bit judgemental, if you ever met them at least. They thought I was gay because I have long hair. Not like that is the first time for me." He told me. "Do you mind if I walk with you? Maybe I can accompany Kukai while you girls help Amu out."

"No, of course. Come along if you want to." I replied. And so we walked towards Utau's house together talking about whatever came to our minds.

* * *

AMU's POV

The doorbell rang and Utau went to open the door. I heard a squeel so I guess it was Rima at the door. I really hope they can help me out. A heavy male voice was talking to Utau and later Kukai came around. The voice did sound familiar. I stood up and went to take a look.

It was Nagihiko. I still recognize him from the few times I have seen him. "Oh hey Amu, how are you doing? Congradulations with your engagement by the way. Would you texts Ikuto you are okay? He was worried you got lost since you haven't text him yet and he wasn't sure you knew the way." I smiled and thanked him. Told him I would text Ikuto immediately. I felt flattered by Ikutos worrying. I wasn't used to someone caring so much for me.

Utau took my hand suddenly and dragged me to her bedroom and Rima just followed. "See you later guys. Have fun doing whatever you two are going to do." Utau yelled to the boys and BAM the door was closed.

Utau and Rima were standing right in front of me. Watching me as if I was a piece of modern art in a museum they didn't yet understand. Heads kicked to the side with critical eyes watching me carefully. It was a bit unconfortable and.. awkward.

"What? I can't stand you two watching me like that for another ten minutes!" It really made me nervous. "Okay... I think we can work with this." Utau finally said. Now I was a bit annoyed. "I'm still in the room, Utau.", but she kept ignoring me and turned to Rima. "What do you think we'll do first?"

Rima took another look. "I think posture is important to work on and manner of speaking." Utau nodded and said "I think table manners are important too. They will be having dinner." I sighed. They were really ignoring me and yet they were not.

"Let's start then.." I think I must have a really horrified expression on my face...

* * *

IKUTO's POV

I was relieved after getting a text from Amu she was okay, but not much later I got a text from Nagi. "I don't think the girls are really helping."

I texted back "What do you mean?" Within seconds I got another text. "It doesn't sound right, maybe you should come over." I picked up some stuff out of my room and slammed the door when I ran out of the house to go to Utau. Damn, I can't even trust my sister with my fiancé... hope my uncle didn't mind my loudness.

* * *

 **So I hoped you enjoyed this part. It isn't much. I'm aware of that, but I hope to update a larger chapter soon!**

 **Please Review! And Follow! Don't be shy!**


End file.
